This application is for a "Preventive Pulmonary Academic Award", and has two components: 1) a proposal disease at the University of New Mexico School of Medicine, and 2) a research project to evaluate an intense method for teaching smoking cessation skills among medical students. For the curriculum changes, the existing curriculum will be used as a foundation for incorporating changes that provide information and skills in pulmonary disease epidemiology, interviewing skills/risk assessment, education skills, behavior change skills, and community intervention skills. Specific student knowledge and skills that this curriculum will emphasize include: a) knowledge of the health impact of smoking and specifically of the preventable respiratory diseases caused by active and passive smoking (lung cancer, chronic bronchitis, chronic obstructive lung disease, and respiratory infections); b) knowledge of other environmental and occupational causes of chronic lung disease; c) skills for assessing an individual's risk for developing malignant or nonmalignant respiratory malignant and nonmalignant respiratory disease; e) knowledge of the role of immunizations for the prevention of infectious lung diseases; f) skills, appropriate in the context of a physician-patient encounter, for effective education and counseling of patients that will promote behavior change. The greatest emphasis will be on smoking cessation; g) awareness of the physician's role in promoting community-wide disease prevention. The research project is a randomized trial with medical students to evaluate methods for teaching smoking cessation counseling. Twenty students will be randomized to a teaching intervention, 12 hours as first- year students and six hours as second-year students. Their smoking cessation counseling skills will be evaluated by trained observers before the intervention, 18 months after the intervention, and during the third year of medical school. The performance of students receiving the intervention will be compared to students' performance in the standard curriculum. This project will provide information on the efficacy of teaching smoking cessation counseling in modifying medical student attitudes and behaviors in providing counseling on smoking cessation.